Kingdom Savior
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Another character in the arcade decides to go Turbo. Only this time it's a damsel in distress!
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped Princess

_This is a Wreck-It Ralph film. It's like the movie but with a slightly different premise...instead of the villain deciding to go turbo...I decided to have the damsel in distress go turbo. You're probably familiar with those types of characters. You've most likely heard of Princess Peach and Zelda at least._

 _Why is she doing that you ask? Because she's grown tired of that._

 **Chapter 1: Kidnapped Princess**

Princess Azalea sat in her room on her bed. Once again people were going to be playing her game. She had red hair and wore a yellow dress. Ever since her game Kingdom Savior was plugged in, they had gotten rather popular.

And once again, she was going to be kidnapped by the evil sorceress Sinistra, the most hated woman in her kingdom. Every single one of her castle subjects was terrified of her.

Sinistra had black hair and wore a strapless red dress. She also had black gloves on her hands and wore red high heels. Also, she was a rather tall lady, since apparently being tall made you look more menacing.

Apparently dressing in red was something that evildoers did as well. She was skilled in the dark arts, meaning that she had powerful dark magic at her side. It made her a formidable foe indeed.

Oh, and she also had an army of evil minions. It seemed that she had opened a portal to a darker dimension or something and its residents had taken a liking to her.

Why was she trying to kidnap her, you ask? Well, as long as she had her under her thumb, she could manipulate the king into doing anything he wanted. He might as well give her his entire treasury, which was loaded with gold.

Luckily, there was a hero for that situation. His name was Gerald, and he was the finest knight in the kingdom. His job was to rescue her whenever she fell into peril...which happened a lot. He was dressed in blue armor and had blonde hair.

Time and time again, he defeated the evil sorceress and saved the kingdom.

Sure enough, someone was putting a coin in the arcade machine, so it looked like she was being kidnapped again.

Princess Azalea groaned. It looks like she was going to be kidnapped again. Every time Sinistra attacked the castle, she always had one goal in mind.

"Let's just get this over with..." answered Princess Azalea.

Sure enough, Sinistra and her minions broke into the room, crashing through the wall.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed Sinistra.

Princess Azalea groaned. It looked like someone had inserted a coin in the machine, and she was going to have to do her usual routine.

"Let's get this over with..." answered the princess. How many quarters did the gamers at the arcade have, anyway? These days they seemed loaded.

"Don't be such a party pooper." stated the sorceress.

Sinistra picked up the princess and took her to her evil castle.

Luckily for Gerald, he was there to rescue her. No matter how many times she got captured by Sinistra, he was always there to save the day. His enthusiasm was really remarkable.

"It's time to save the kingdom...again!" exclaimed Gerald. Time and time again it seemed that he rescued the princess from Sinistra.

Of course, that was the whole point of the arcade game really. Save the princess from the evil sorceress. That, and see just how far you can make it on the high score tables. It was nice to see that people were coming back to the game for that.

Speaking of that, they had been installed in the arcade rather recently. They were rather popular, though they weren't quite as popular as Wreck-It-Ralph. For some strange reason that game never seemed to leave the arcade.

From what they had heard, there was also a game known as Turbo Time, but apparently the main character had done something foolish and had gotten that game unplugged, along with another game known as Roadblasters. It was a shame really. People had a blast playing Roadblasters while it was still plugged in.

It then turned out the main character had gone on to invade Sugar Rush...but since he didn't want the game to be unplugged AGAIN, he decided that he would instead become ruler of the game...as well as the absolute best racer in the game.

Of course, in order to do that, he had to remove the main character of the game of the picture. Her name was Vanellope Von Schweetz.

Luckily, Wreck it Ralph noticed that, despite Vanellope Von Schweetz being a glitch and therefore not supposed to be part of the game, she was on the back of the arcade console.

Furthermore, King Candy was not anywhere on the game console despite the fact that he was apparently supposed to be the main character. It was as if he had suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Thankfully, Vanellope Von Schweetz was restored as the main character of the game, so Sugar Rush was now back to normal.

Princess Azalea sat in the dungeon, waiting for Gerald to rescue her. She had memorized the layout of the dungeon at this point.

Sure enough, Gerald was making his towards the castle, battling Sinistra's minions.

"I'm coming for you, princess!" exclaimed Gerald, slashing away Sinistra's forces with his sword. Nothing was going to get between him and his princess, not even an evil overlord.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." answered Princess Azalea.

Eventually, Gerald managed to rescue Princess Azalea after a battle with the wicked sorceress herself. He stabbed Sinistra with his sword and the game has won.

"Curses! You have bested me!" exclaimed Sinistra. It looked like her evil plans had been foiled once again.

"My hero?" asked the princess.

"You used to be so enthusiastic about this role...what happened?" inquired Gerald. He remembered the first day that they were plugged in. She was rather cheerful whenever he rescued her.

"Well, when you have to do it about a hundred different times, it starts to get to you." answered Princess Azalea.

"But I love my job!" exclaimed the knight.

"That's because you get the fun part along with Sinistra. All I get is to rot inside a dungeon." noted the princess.

"You get to relax in a castle along with all your royal subjects when the game isn't been played..." pointed out the knight.

"Yes, yes...but people think that I can't do anything on my own...that's I'm entirely dependent. What will I do when my father wants me to take the throne?" asked Azalea.

Perhaps she would be able to rule the kingdom someday...but perhaps her father wasn't looking forward to people being dependent on her instead of the other way around.

Speaking of her father, his name was King Amanita. He was the ruler of the kingdom that he had named after himself, the Animata Kingdom. Apparently he wanted people to know what his name was, even if his arcade game wasn't as popular as Fix-it Felix Jr.

He typically sat on his throne. Whenever a coin was placed in the machine, he would instruct Gerald to go rescue his daughter.

For some strange reason, the developer had neglected to add a queen to the game. Would she be added to the game one day? She heard that they had characters from Q-Bert to Wreck It Ralph once their game had been unplugged. That way they would have somewhere to live again.

Eventually, it was time for the arcade to close.

Yuni Verse told everyone that now they were free to do whatever they wished for the time being. They could go visit other arcade games if they wished.

The only catch was...well, if they died in another game, they weren't going to come back. Turbo had learned that the hard way. Nobody had ever programmed him in Sugar Rush after his game was unplugged. Now he was gone forever.

It was a relief really. He had become a virus that could take over any arcade game it wished. If he had gotten out of Sugar Rush it could have spelled disaster for all the other arcade games.

Oh, and there was also the fact that they needed to be back in their arcade game by the time that the arcade opened again. Otherwise they risked the possibility of their game being labelled as "Out Of Order", which inevitably would lead them to being unplugged if they didn't come back.

Since the arcade was closed, Princess Azalea decided to go visit her friends. They had their own meetings known as Princess-Con (though not everyone at Princess-Con was a princess)...which was similar to Bad-Con now that they thought of it. Seems the princesses and the villains were alike that way...which was ironic since the villains were always kidnapping them.

She decided to sit next to Princess Peach and Zelda.

"How are you doing?" asked Princess Peach.

"Not so good...ever since my game's gotten popular I've been kidnapped nonstop...it's getting annoying..." answered Azalea.

"I can live with that. I get to kiss my boyfriend every time he rescues me..." stated Princess Peach.

"Isn't he like half your height?" questioned the princess of Kingdom Savior.

"I can live wth that. Sergeant Calhoun married someone who was about half her height so why can't I be with a plumber like that?" inquired the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Speaking of Sergeant Calhoun, I wish I could be more like her. I hear that she blows up Cy Bugs all the time...that's one strong woman." noted Azalea.

"I'm not sure if you would want to be her...if I recall correctly, her fiancee got eaten by a Cy-Bug on her wedding night. It was really sad. Why didn't they do a perimeter check like they did during her wedding with Fix-It Felix?" inquired Princess Zelda.

Fortunately, the Cy-Bugs had quieted down somewhat after the Sugar Rush incident. They didn't seem so aggressive anymore. Perhaps eating candy had made them more sweet.

Perhaps they wouldn't threaten the arcade again like they had done earlier. That had been a nightmare for those poor sweet Sugar Rush racers. Luckily, nobody had been consumed by the Cybugs other than King Candy, who of course wasn't supposed to be part of the game in the first place.

"Beats me." answered Azalea. Sometimes video game characters weren't programmed to be particularly bright. She knew for one that the goblins that worked for Sinistra weren't too smart...at least not when someone inserted a quarter into the machine. They were goofballs.

"So whose your man?" inquired Amy Rose.

"His name is Gerald. To be honest I wish I could be more like him..." answered Azalea.

"I'll say! I've tried to be like Sonic every single day of my life!" exclaimed the pink hedgehog.

"I bet you have." nodded the girl.

"So, would you like some tea?" asked Princess Peach.

"Sure." nodded Princess Azalea.

Princess Azalea wondered why everyone at Princess Con seemed to be stereotypically feminine. At least one of them happened to be a serving robot.

Roll handed Princess Azalea and everyone else some tea.

Princess Azalea chugged the tea.

Personally she wanted to show the world that she was more than just a pretty face and that she could fend for herself. So what if the developers intended her to be nothing more than a distressed damsel? She was sure that she could be more than that.

After saying goodbye to her friends, she decided to head back to Kingdom Savior. That arcade machine was her home sweet home, along with all the other characters in that game.

Meanwhile, Sinistra was having a chat with Gerald. When the arcade was closed she was actually rather friendly, though she was also rather mischievous.

"For a second there I thought I had you with one of my lightning bolts." remarked Sinistra. Every time she hit him with one of those he got electrocuted in a rather cartoonish fashion. His skeleton was completely visible. It actually made him look like one of her minions now that she thought about it. She happened to be fond of necromancy.

"Yeah, I know. Of course if I died someone could always put a coin back in the machine..." noted Gerald.

"I know...that arcade machine really likes to eat up quarters, doesn't it?" inquired the evil sorceress.

"By the way, where is Princess Azalea?" inquired the knight. She always seemed to leave every time the arcade closed for the day.

"She went to visit her friends at Princess-Con...personally I like visiting Bad-Con, there's a lot of evil villains there..." noted the evil sorceress. They had congratulated Wreck-It-Ralph for saving Sugar Rush from King Candy (who was actually Turbo) and the Cy-Bugs.

Gerald nodded. There were a lot of villains in the arcade...of course, there were a lot of heroes too. He was friends with Link who like him was always rescuing a princess from an evil sorcerer. He had faced a lot of different foes over his adventures though from what he had heard though.

At that very moment, Princess Azalea returned to her kingdom.

"How did your meeting at Princess-Con go?" inquired King Amanita.

"Pretty good. I got to meet with my friends." noted Princess Azalea.

At least they seemed happy with their current life.

Personally she was starting to feel how Wreck-It Ralph felt...he wanted to be a hero instead of a villain. Of course, she found that a bit strange considering that Sinistra loved her job as a villainess.

Then again, people in her game treated her better than the Nicelanders used to treat Ralph, so perhaps she was simply more accustomed to her role as a bad guy.

"My daughter, we have good news! We have a new person on the high scores!" exclaimed King Amanita.

"Really? Who is it this time?" asked Princess Azalea.

"Some girl named Stephanie..." answered the king.

"At least she has fun when people play this game..." stated Azalea.

"Don't be like that. You're an important part of the game!" stated the king.

"True..." nodded the princess. People would probably panic if she decided to go turbo. None of the Nicelanders realized how important Wreck-It-Ralph was to their game until he decided to leave. Here people realized just how important she was.

Still, she wished that the developer would have given her a more active role in the game. Gerald and Sinistra were the ones that were having all the fun in the game.

Of course, King Amanita didn't play much in the game either, but at least he didn't have to rot in a dungeon like his daughter did. It was dark and gloomy in there.

Princess Azalea decided to go back to bed.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

Maybe she could hang out with the characters from some of the other arcade games. Maybe there she could have some fun for a change.

She went to sleep, thinking about what games in the arcade she could visit.

 _What do you think of the first chapter? Feel free to leave suggestions. I figure I would include a fanfic featuring an arcade game that wasn't in the movie. And like Wreck-It-Ralph there will be a villain...though it won't be like the villain from Wreck-It-Ralph._

 _In the next chapter, Azalea's going turbo. You know what that means!_


	2. Chapter 2: Going Turbo

In _this chapter, Azalea is going to go turbo. She's going to a fighter game. That way she can avoid being a damsel in distress. However, Gerald is going to notice her disappearance and is going to search for her. Along with the ride is his attractive nemesis, Sinistra. She's similar to Ganondorf just as Wreck-It Ralph is similar to Donkey Kong. And yes, even though he has been a villain in the Mario series he's a hero in his game series. Then again, apparently it was his ancestor who kidnapped Pauline, not him._

 _Let's read it now, shall we?_

 **Chapter 2: Going Turbo**

Since she wanted to be someone other than a damsel in distress, Princess Azalea thought about what arcade game she should go to.

There certainly were a lot of different arcade games these days. The arcade was doing well so naturally they were able to buy several different arcade machines over the last few months. As a result, there were a lot of video game characters traveling through the arcade.

Naturally, Pac-Man was eating at the food court. He certainly was a glutton. Ironically, he was affable to the ghosts whenever they weren't doing their job. Of course, he didn't have to worry about them eating his food. Ghosts didn't require sustenance.

Princess Azalea actually hadn't seen Pac-Man during non-arcade hours anywhere OUTSIDE the food court.

"I just love this cherry pie!" exclaimed Pac-Man, devouring it ravenously.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." thought Azalea. Personally she wondered if it was worth the risk of being attacked by poltergeists just so he could have dessert. At least Pac-Man had those Power Pellets to keep him safe.

Also present were Mario, who was eating lots of spaghetti. Well, he was Italian.

Donkey Kong was eating bananas. Lots and lots of bananas. He actually a hoard of them in his arcade game. Azalea wondered why exactly Donkey Kong needed so many bananas.

Well, he did have a rather large family. She had met Diddy Kong...and Dixie Kong...and Cranky Kong.

During arcade hours, the video game terminal was rather empty. None of the video game characters wished to leave their game during arcade hours. Otherwise people would notice that they were missing which could spoil the game for the players, depending on whether they were a main character or a supporting character.

Hero's Duty had gotten popular ever since it had been plugged in, now that she thought of it. For a moment she considered going in there and squashing Cybugs. It certainly WOULD be heroic, saving the galaxy from such a terrible threat. She could even earn a medal.

However, she then remembered the time Wreck-It Ralph paid Hero's Duty a visit. He had made it out of Hero's Duty alive, thank goodness, but in the process he had accidentally brought a Cybug with him to Sugar Rush, and for some strange reason it was able to lay an entire hive of Cy-Bugs over the course of several hours. She was surprised how many eggs a single Cybug could lay.

Perhaps that was the reason why that beacon exists. There was simply no other way to put an end to all that explosive breeding. They made rabbits seem scarce by comparison.

Fortunately, the Cy-Bug Queen was now aware that she wasn't actually supposed to bring an apocalypse to the world and that she was actually a video game character, so she didn't have to worry about Cy-Bugs trying to conquer the arcade anymore. The game had been updated yesterday so that she was the final boss of the game.

Even so, she decided maybe Hero's Duty was too dangerous. She didn't want to end up being eaten by one of those Cybugs. It seemed that a Cybug would eat anything in sight.

Although...getting a medal sounded nice. Maybe she should look for a game with one. She could hang it in her room so that everyone would know how special she was...oh wait, she was a princess. She was already special to begin with. Still, it would be a nice decoration in her room.

She kept searching for an arcade game that was worth their while. She considered going to Pacman, but she had to watch her diet.

There was also Super Mario Bros, but she didn't want to risk getting a head concussion from hitting too many blocks. Why didn't that hurt Mario, anyway? Whenever he bumped a question block with his head, he was as fine as ever.

Frogger was present in the arcade as well, but since she was in a medieval video game, she didn't know the first thing about crossing the street. Why weren't there are any crossing guards in Frogger?

She wondered what would happen if she kissed Frogger. Would he turn into a prince?

The princess decided to go to Street Fighter. Punching and kicking people sounded enjoyable.

Immediately, she went to Game Central Station.

Sure enough, she was warned by Sonic that if she died outside her own game, she wasn't going to regenerate. She wasn't sure why the games worked that way, but she decided not to dwell on it.

She knew that if a video game character died from outside their own game, they risked having their home unplugged, so she decided not to get reckless.

She entered Street Fighter and began to look for a sparring partner.

However, she then realized that maybe she should practice first. There was no point in fighting if you didn't know how to fight to begin with. The Street Fighters already knew how to fight ever since they were plugged into the arcade, but she wasn't a character from that game.

Hopefully she would at least be a better fighter than Dan Hibiki. It was embarrassing how he never seemed to win a single fight...well, except for the one time he won a fight out of pity.

"Anyone want to fight with me?" asked the princess.

Ken Masters looked at the princess curiously.

"I don't remember you being part of our game..." questioned Ken Masters. Typically the fighters only fought each other during arcade hours. When nobody was sticking a quarter into the machine, they usually hung out instead.

It was nice to take a break from rumbling.

"I know. I just decided to game jump." explained Azalea.

"Are you new to game jumping?" asked Ken.

"I am. I've stayed at my castle up until now." explained the princess. Sometimes she visited the other princesses for whenever being the distressed damsel stressed her out, but that was about it.

She had met several other video game characters though.

"Well, you should head back before the arcade opens again. If people notice you're missing from your game, they'll suspect that your game is glitched." stated the Street Fighter.

"Right..." nodded the princess. It was a general rule not to game jump during arcade hours. Chances are the gamers would notice that you're missing from your game. They all remembered the story of Turbo and how he ended up getting two games unplugged from the arcade. It was a lesser-known tale of how he managed to escape his game's destruction.

Well, the arcade had closed not too long ago, so she still had plenty of time. She didn't have to worry about not being there when her arcade game needed her the most.

She spotted Dan Hibiki, who was in the ring.

"Anyone want to spar with me?" asked Dan Hibiki. Personally the other Street Fighters thought fighting Dan Hibiki was too easy for them. They didn't usually fight him unless somebody chose to play as him, which didn't occur very often.

Azalea nodded.

Unsurprisingly, Dan Hibiki wasn't doing too well.

He was sweating all over.

Still, he was having an easier time than usual due to the fact that he was up against a rookie. Usually he had to go up somebody who had fighting experience such as Ryu for example.

However, Azalea managed to win.

She helped Dan Hibiki up to his feet.

"You're good...then again, everyone else seems to be better than me..." noted Dan Hibiki. Why couldn't he be strong like all the other Street Fighters?

"Maybe you need to do some more training...that's what I'm going to do." answered Azalea.

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" questioned the greenhorn Street Fighter. Perhaps he would win more fights if he tried striking a training dummy every now and then.

Azalea decided maybe she shouldn't go up against M. Bison. He was pretty strong. Fortunately, although he was technically a villain, video game characters didn't typically kill each other when they were from different video games, so she would be safe.

Now that she thought of it, she didn't seem to be in danger even in her own video game world either. People didn't make her lose lives, they just kidnapped her, that's all. It was kind of boring.

Azalea went to the gym and decided to lift some weights.

However, she started to feel tired. All this training and fighting started to wear her down after a while.

She decided to go to bed. Fortunately, there was a place for video game characters like her could stay when they weren't entertaining people.

She went to sleep dreaming about getting respect from other video game characters. She was more than just a pretty face.

She would show the rest of the arcade that.

However, in the process, she forgot about her arcade game.

 _In the Kingdom Saviors arcade game..._

Since Azalea had left her game without informing anyone where she was going, people were wondering where she had disappeared.

Gerald decided to ask around. If they didn't find her before the arcade reopened, chances are that they could be in a lot of trouble. None of the characters in the game were looking forward to being homeless.

They could try finding a different arcade game so that they could have a home again, but the arcade characters had trouble adjusting to a video game that wasn't originally theirs.

"Has anyone seen Princess Azalea?" inquired Gerald.

"No, I have not. I figured she was with you." answered the knight.

Gerald wondered where she had gone. It wasn't like Sinistra to kidnap the princess outside of arcade hours. Usually she just relaxed at her evil castle until somebody inserted a coin into the arcade machine.

He continued asking around, but none of the knights had seen her leaving the castle.

He decided to ask the king.

"Have you seen the princess?" asked the knight.

"No, I have not." answered the king.

"Did she say anything?" inquired Gerald.

"Well, she did mention something about working out..." explained King Amanita.

"Working out..." questioned the knight.

Well, perhaps Sinsitra would know more.

He decided to head to her castle in order to ask her.

He had to admit, Sinistra's castle looked pretty creepy. It looked nothing like his majesty's castle.

Also, for some strange reason, there was always lightning clouds surrounding it. Not exactly lovely weather.

He knocked on the door.

"Hello?" asked Gerald.

An imp answered the door.

He looked at Gerald curiously.

"Yes? What is it?" asked the imp. It wasn't like Gerald to visit Sinistra's castle outside of arcade hours. Usually he stayed at the castle or went to visit other video game heroes, such as Link.

"I want to have a chat with Sinistra. I have something important to discuss." explained the knight.

"You want to see Sinistra?" questioned the imp. She didn't usually get any visitors.

Gerald nodded. He had something urgent that he needed to tell her.

"Come right in." answered the imp. Personally he was looking forward to fighting Gerald again during arcade hours. He had gotten stronger this time.

Sinistra was sitting in her throne. When she wasn't playing the evil villain, she was surprisingly affable.

"Hey there!" exclaimed Sinistra.

"Hi, Sinistra." said Gerald.

Sinistra noticed that Gerald had a depressed look on his face.

"Is something the matter?" inquired the sorceress.

"It's Azalea! She's gone missing!" exclaimed the knight.

"She has? Maybe she got tired of being the distressed damsel..." answered Sinistra. Personally she felt like she got the good end of the stick, getting to play as the main villain. One could argue that it was actually more fun playing the villain than it was the hero, even if she wasn't the character that people were playing as.

"She probably has. We need to find her before the arcade reopens!" exclaimed Gerald. Nobody wanted the arcade machine to be unplugged and shipped out of the arcade.

"But where could she be?" inquired the sorceress.

"As for that, I'm not sure." answered the knight. Maybe he needed to think like Azalea.

Suddenly, Gerald had an idea.

"Maybe we should ask Wreck-It Ralph...he'll probably know where she is." answered Gerald.

"Ah yes...the best person to ask is someone whose already gone turbo themselves." stated Sinistra.

"We'll need to be careful though. We can't respawn if we're not in our own video games." noted the knight. Fortunately, Wreck-It Ralph wasn't a particularly dangerous video game to visit.

"That's a problem." answered the sorceress. Sonic did warn them about that, now that they thought of it.

Together, they went to visit Wreck-It Ralph.

Fortunately, it seemed that Wreck-It Ralph hadn't left his arcade game. That made searching for him a lot easier.

Gerald went to the Nicelander Hotel.

"Yes?" asked Gene as he opened the door.

"We're looking for a princess. Have you seen her?" asked Gerald. They needed to find her quickly.

Gene shook her head. He hadn't seen any princesses lately.

"Have you seen Wreck-It Ralph?" inquired Sinistra. She just loved his tremendous muscles.

"Sure. Why do you ask?" asked Gene.

"We figured that the best person to ask about finding someone whose gone turbo is someone who's done it himself." noted the evil sorceress.

"That's a good idea, actually." nodded the Nicelander.

He pointed to where Wreck-It Ralph's house was.

Sinistra and Gerald went to look for him.

Currently, he was sleeping at his house.

"Excuse me?" asked Gerald.

Wreck-It Ralph woke up from his nap.

"Felix? Is that you?" asked Ralph, rubbing his eyes.

"No...I think he's at the Nicelander Hotel..." said Gerald. Everyone at the Nicelander Hotel loved him.

"Oh. Do you need anything? They always seem to have cake at the hotel..." asked Ralph. They were shaped just like the hotel.

"We're looking for someone. She went Turbo and now we can't find her..." stated Gerald.

"So, you decided that since I've gone Turbo myself...I would be ideal for asking questions?" inquired the muscular man.

Sinistra nodded.

"Well, if you want to find her, you should probably think like her. Why exactly would she want to leave her game?" asked Ralph.

Gerald thought about why Azalea would want to leave her game.

Perhaps she didn't want to play the role of distressed damsel anymore.

Admittedly, there wasn't a lot of action in that sort of role.

Maybe she wanted to play hero for a change.

"Maybe she didn't want to be the damsel in distress anymore?" asked Gerald. Sometimes he had wondered what would it be like if he played a role other than being the hero.

"That makes sense...sometimes the Icelanders have thought about being heroes like Fix-It Felix...he tends to inspire them. However, the game was only designed for one player so..." said Wreck-It Ralph.

"Mm-hmm." nodded Sinistra.

Personally she had to question why Wreck-It Ralph was the villain of the game in the first place. They did build a hotel over his house after all.

They decided to visit the terminal to see if anyone had seen the princess.

As it turned out, someone had seen the princess.

However, they had trouble understanding him.

That person happened to be Q-Bert.

Fortunately, Fix-It Felix had taught Wreck-it Ralph how to communicate with him.

"She went to Street Fighter?" asked Wreck-It Ralph.

Q-Bert nodded.

"That makes sense...chances are she wants to be strong." noted Sinistra.

"I guess we'll be going to Street Fighter then." said Gerald.

Together, the trio went to visit Street Fighter.

 _I hope you liked this chapter! We can only hope Princess Azalea is found before it's too late._

 _I figured I would include the characters from the movie since I figured the fanfic would be more fun that way._


End file.
